Fnaf- Let the games begin!
by Derpillious
Summary: Everybody gets a mysterious note to go to prize corner. Yay. My first story. BTW, the genres may be mixed up a little. Bang Bang Bang! Old Foxy heard the banging and asked, "Who's that, laddie?" Old Bonnie went to the door and answered, "I don't know, but..." This is what you're missing now!
1. Chapter 1- Prolouge

Bang Bang Bang!

Old Foxy heard the banging and asked, "Who's that, laddie?" Old Bonnie went to the door and answered, "I don't know, but I'm gonna open it right now." "No one has came here in years! Wonder who it is?" Old Freddy said in excitement. Old Bonnie opened the door and there was nobody. He looked down and sees a letter. Then a wide-eyed-hanging-jaw Old Chica came in and tries to see what it says. "What does it say?" She asked, "Is it a coupon for pizza?" Old Bonnie explains by reading the letter. "It says..."

Come to prize corner...

I got a surprise for you all...

Meanwhile...

Toy Freddy has been waiting for five minutes for Toy Bonnie to come out. "Hey Toy Bonnie! Quit putting your makeup on and come out here!" He called. "I TOLD YOU I DON'T WEAR MAKEUP! I'm freakin' coming though..." Toy Bonnie said and s/he came in like if she was exhausted. Both Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy looked at Toy Chica, confused. "Have you guys seen my beak? I know I left it somewhere safe..." She said, looking under the covers. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie helped her look for it when suddenly Toy Freddy found something. "I found a letter! It says..."

Meet me at prize corner.

And so they went.

In 2017, Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction...

Springtrap was just walking until he saw a letter. "Hmmm... A letter. It says to meet at prize corner." Then he got confused of what is prize corner. He said in confusion, "What?" Suddenly a time machine appears, showing the year, '1987'. "Oh, in 1987. That makes sense." Springtrap went in and traveled back to the past.

At Cam12, Prize Corner...

The misfits are already here. Marionette awoke and asked BB, "BB, have you seen my music box?" The boy, tired from making all those balloons for children, answered with arms crossed, "No...Totally not..." and went to normal position by putting hands down. "I saw it! BB made a box fort and used it in it!" Mangle points. "OH COME ON MANGLE!" BB said, after Mangle telling the truth. Then, the old and new animatronics came in. Mangle stared at Foxy. Old Chica blocked the stare by stepping in front of Foxy and said, "Don't even think about it!" "How you doing, old animatronics? Long time no see!" Toy Bonnie said, as if s/he thinks they're having a challenge. Old Bonnie's endoskeleton eyes go mad and answers darkly, "Well hello, replacements." Toy Chica sees the bunnies wanna fight. She goes to Toy Bonnie and said sarcastically, "Your still doing that, are you?" Then all at once, Springtrap and the time machine appear while a bare endoskeleton climbs out of Marionette's box. Then, Golden Freddy teleports into the room. Both Freddy and Toy Freddy yelled, shocked. "Omg another fabulous Freddy!" Golden Freddy looked at them and says, "What, never seen a costume before?" The endoskeleton then walks away from Goldie. Springtrap then studies the bunnies. "Wow! I didn't know I was made out of this piece of work!" He said in discovery, looking at Bonnie. "What? Who are you?" His endoskeleton eyes squint at the disgusting, torn Springtrap. Springtrap putted his hand as he is announcing who he is. "I am the only remaining animontronic in 2017! I got a letter to come here. Was that from any of you?" He putted his hand out, doing an asking gesture. Suddenly every animatronic, 1 to 3, hear footsteps. Many of them. Then they heard an anonymous voice. "Actually, it was me!" A masked man appears. Simultaneously, all the night guards walk in the door with flashlights on. The masked man speaks, " I am Overlord Derpillious. I come from another dimension!" He looks at Springtrap. "Now, to get to business..." He presses a button from a remote. Everybody is transported into the inside of a castle. The Overlord Derp said, "You all have been chosen to play a series of games. Some you are familiar with, others will reduce you to tears. Let's get started, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Obstacles ahoy!

Author's note: This story's chapters will be written at random intervals...so...yeah. Anyways, have a good day, and see you next time! A longer chapter, yay!

—

While everyone sees what's in this castle, Mike was curious. "Are we...um...supposed to be here?" "Why sure! You know these poor souls don't you?" Derp replied, and waved at the animatronics. They waved back.

"Umm...If I say no, can I leave?" Mike said, scared with the worrying eyes.

"No. Now, for our first game..." Suddenly a button from the floor of the castle appears, rising up slowly. Derp pressed the button and tall pillars, water pits, and various obstacles appear, like well...planks, bridges, anything metal or wooden. "AN OBSTACLE COURSE!" Derp announced. Toy Freddy went blank. "Oh dear LORD, i'm DERPED." Then suddenly the toys laugh at his PUN. "WHAT? I'm serious, I ain't going there!" He turned, hips on body, and turned again. "Hold your pizzas, I'm not done!" Derp then just pressed another button. "How could this get any worse?" Fritz wanted to go home. "Easy, I will put teams in place." Derp then points to look up at the ceiling. They listened. The bunnies and chickens cheer, the foxes and bears groan, and the guards are like NO. NO. NO.

Suddenly a voice from a speaker comes. It's Derp...

"Attention, all animatronics and guards, 1, 2, and 3. Listen, you will be partnered just like what your host said. Listen to what I say, so open your ears! Nobody move, nobody cry! And just to let you know, you will NEVER DIE! JK I just wanted to rhyme.

The teams will be:

Goldie and endo

Goldie pointed at the skinny thick eared Endo. "Wait...is that him?"

Endo then phrased and sighed. "Its me."

Marionette and BB

BB was already pumped up. "Oh boy, is this gonna be easy!" He rubs hands together.

Marionette wasn't ready. "I don't think so...I want music before this!"

Old and toy bonnie

Toy Bonnie went to his 1.0 self. "Guess we have to work together..." He said

Old Bonnie then turned to him. "Yeah. FOR ONCE."

Old and toy Freddy

Old Freddy asked, "Are you ready?"

Toy Freddy replied, "No."

Old and toy chica

Old Chica said, "Let's not fight and have fun, kay?"

Toy Chica's just looking left or right saying, "I need my beak..."

Foxy and mangle

Mangle stares at him as if she was in love and said, "H-H-Hey Foxy, are you ready?"

Foxy replied, "Arr..Why ye saying it like ye have leeches on ye back?"

Mangle then slapped herself. "None!"

Shadow bonnie and fredd-*SFX RECORD SCRATCH* wait how'd they get here?" The speaker stopped.

Shadow bonnie said in a shadowy voice, "I go Springtrap and he goes with Goldie."

"Oh. Okay..." The speaker moves on.

Shadow bonnie and Freddy

Both are silent. The crickets chirped.

Mike and Jeremy

Jeremy: I WANNA GO HOME!

Mike: Kid, this is gonna be a long day. I'm scared too.

Fritz and... Springtrap!

Fritz: WHAAAA?

Springtrap: Aww...a human?

Enjoy your partners everyone! And the speaker is out!" Derp then goes to his normal voice.

—

Guys, just letting you know, the animatronics have figured out that the night guards aren't endos or the purple man. Purple man is going to come up later...dun dun dun...

—

Derp said to Springtrap, "Hey, there was no one left, so deal with it."

Fritz then looked how disgusting and broken he is. "He's creepy plz!"

Derp replied, "Nope." He then turns to everyone. "Everybody! Get with your partner and get to the starting line!"

And they did what was told.

Derp then gets a red flag out of nowhere. "Now I want to see a nice clean race...just kidding you can cheat."

"Ready...set...go!" He flipped the flag to the green side and pushed it down. Off they went and the race begin!

Instantly, everybody dashes toward the first obstacle: The Wall.

Old Bonnie then explains what they're gonna do. "Now guys, we aren't gonna be too competitive. Were just gonna win everything until we get out. Got it?" Everyone nodded and kept running. Mangle climbs over the wall LIKE A BOSS! Marionette goes inside they're (her/his pronouns combined) music box and yelled, "Somebody wind the box up!" Endo steps forward and winds it. Then, Marionette springs out of the box over the wall. Marionette did a thumbs up, puts they're box on thier invisible pockets, and ran. For Goldie, well...he just teleported.

Toy Chica screeched her feet to stop. "Great. Now how are we gonna get over it?" She asked.

"Leave that to me!" Springtrap then picks up Toy Freddy. "Wait, wha-" BAM! Springtrap used all his strength to bump a Toy Freddy's nose to get through the wall. Toy Freddy then nosebleeds a bit and holds it. "W**, SPRINGTRAP?! You could've killed me!" He scolded Springtrap. "However, I didn't. Plus, YOU CAN'T die." Springtrap explains. (PG Ref...!) "Oh, yes you can!", Derp's voice echoed from nowhere.

Toy Freddy's nosebleed then goes away. "Fair enough...Let's go!" As they walk through the wall, they realize Mangle is the only one there. Foxy then asked curiously, "What happened to tah other ones, lass?" Mangle responded with a stare. "Well, Marionette zoomed over the whole course, and Goldie just teleported to the finish line. BB stopped. "What? OVER the whole course?" He looked up at Mangle. "Yup. Let's get going guys and gals. Or 'lads and lassies'..." She winked at Foxy with a smile, gathered her friends around their neck and walked like they're hanging out. Foxy was confused why she was winking at him. As they walk, they see a giant sea (WHAAT?) with a pirate ship in the middle. Foxy then gets hyper and looked at all the beautifulness of the sea. "P...PIR...PIRATEZOMGLOOKATTHATSHIPITSSOAWESOMEYAYSJWJKDJHAODJSJAJKDJANKSJSNAMDMKJSNSMSKDJNSKXJSNWKKXJWJOSJWNM!DKAJNMSDOIJSS!" He yelled with energetic gibberish words. "So...we just cross it?" Toy Bonnie turned to Shadow Freddy. "Guess so." Shadow Freddy replied. Everyone looks at Foxy and WHY IS HE DANCING? Foxy did a happy face .

"Why are you just standing there! We need a..." Mike came closer and whispered in Foxy's ear. "PIRATE CAPTAIN."

Suddenly Foxy then about explode, you can see the shrinking pupil reading, "PIRATE CAPTAIN". And HE DASHED! the BGM kept singing The Pirate Song to keep up. "DO WHAT YOU WANT CAUSE A PIRATE IS FREE, YOU ARE A PIRATE! YAR HAR..." Foxy runs back to the wall at the speed of light and comes back with a pile of bricks, wood, and steel. He then builds a giant rowboat out of the materials, much like Benny builds a spaceship on the Lego movie. "PIRATE SHIPPPP!" Foxy said while building.

Fritz then went shocked and said, "I regret everything." Mike then came on screen, covering his ears. "You should. My ears are nearly bleeding." He said. Old Chica then explained, "We've seen him like this before. It was before he went into disrepair." Old Freddy said, "Yeah...that time he-"

Suddenly a microphone SCREE sound. "AAAAGH!" They covered their ears.

"LISTEN YE LANDLUBBERS WHEN YERE CAPTAIN IS SPEAKING, YE ALL WILL GET ON THE BOAT RIGHT NOW AND WE GONNA ROW TO THE PIRATE SHIP AND BOARD IT!" Foxy yelled.

BB frowned. "Can't we just-" his pupils shrink when Foxy yelled on the microphone again. "IF YE DON'T DO WHAT I SAY, I WILL THROW YE OVERBOARD, YE LITTLE LAD!" BB then went into a pouty face and whimpers.

32 minutes later, they finally arrived. "Foxy, come down! We already all got off, here at shore!" Old Freddy said. Foxy didn't wanna leave. "Five more minutes!" Foxy said. "NO!" They all yelled, involving seasick night guards. "Fine..." Foxy said, mumbling.

That's all folks! Leave a review saying what the third obstacle should be!

See y'all later! :D . . . . .bai!


	3. Sry for not posting but

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-391e-c886-b130-791573f5c567" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 30px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"It has been pointed out to me that this story is terrible, hard to follow, and overall stupid. I thought about how I was going to give up writing forever. But then, I smashed a chair against the wall, went outside and cooled off, and then looked up pictures of cute kittens and puppies. I realized that they/he/she was/were right. I began to see what they meant. Then I realized," I can use this a rough draft. I will use all of your encouragements and/or constructive criticism." Now it seems I've reached passiveness, but I have not. And I want to say one thing: It's on, b*tch. Now...i will fix the problem with the words (which only happens when I use special stuff like bold and itallic) and then I will keep writing this story. Then I will rewrite it, bigger and better. :D ! Now read the 8th sentence again, and again and again./span/p 


End file.
